


Stargazing

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno and Quackity talk under the stars.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 16
Kudos: 262
Collections: Anonymous





	Stargazing

“Techno,” Quackity mumbled, his voice breathy and laced with sleep. He was exhausted, tired beyond his normal state. His sleep schedule was never really something to be envious of, it was god awful, but he was usually still pretty energetic. He leaned his head on Techno’s shoulders, his eyes drooping as he felt the inevitable coming. 

Techno sighed softly, not putting too much mind into the contact. But, he was trying to stay aware of his surroundings. Enough to at least get them home. And, having to carry Quackity and navigate was becoming a chore. “We might just have to make camp,” he sighed, stopping for a moment to glance around. 

They were in a cleared off area of the forest, which was nice. It was a common spot for travelers to rest, judging by the torches that lingered around and illuminated the space. 

"We'll stop here and continue early in the morning… We should be back in town by tomorrow afternoon at that point," he carefully placed Quackity down on his feet, watching the duck sway momentarily and then yawn. "You cool with that?" he asked.

"Mm," Quackity nodded and flopped onto the soft grass as Techno slipped his bag off his back, unpacking the tent. "Sorry for being dead weight," he commented, his voice soft.

Techno hummed and shook his head. "You're not dead weight," he said, frowning in disagreement. "You've pulled your own weight fine, just got tired. Happens to everyone," he shrugged and went to work setting up the tent. "Besides, you've been a better travel buddy than the kids. That trip was  _ hell _ ."

Quackity let out a gentle laugh. "I'm sure Tommy doesn't make things easier."

"Tubbo was most of my problems, actually. He's a chaotic bastard," he said with a fond chuckle. "He got the other two to do his bidding most of the time, which was pretty annoying."

Quackity hummed in surprise before huffing. "Kid probably gets it from his dad," he decided. "Schlatt's his biggest role model, y'know? He'll probably grow up to be some evil schemer," he joked. 

They shared a small laugh and Techno continued to work on the camp, moving to the sound of Quackity's delightful yet exhausted humming. 

It didn't take too long for the tent to be set up, though it was annoying to do it by himself. He shoved the bag inside and then moved to sit in the grass by Quackity. 

"Do you know any astrology Techno?" he asked, tracing the stars with his finger in patterns that didn't make sense.

Techno hummed and shook his head. "I can't say I do," he admitted, tilting his head back to look up. "I know the stuff you learn as a kid like the big dipper and such," he trailed off and shrugged. "It's never been something I bothered to learn."

Quackity nodded. "My mom and I used to play this game before she disappeared," he said, "where we would stare at the stars and make up stories to weird patterns."

"Phil used to do that with us," Techno said after, smiling a bit. "Wilbur would make up songs to go with 'em and make everyone laugh."

"Even you?" he asked, glancing over with a tease in his eyes.

Techno sent the look back. "I have a refined sense of comedy, actually," he taunted lightly, chuckling after. " _ Sometimes _ he got a chuckle out of me though," he closed his eyes and laid back with a soft huff. 

It was peaceful for a bit after that, the silence that settled light and comfortable. Though, at some point Techno did have to peak an eye open to make sure Quackity was awake.

_ And he was _ . 

His eyes reflected the stars beautifully despite being half closed, sparkles shining in the deep brown. His beanie was pulled a bit off his head, hair sticking through the top with bits of feathers that must've been growing with his hair. His lips were curled into a soft smile and Techno felt his heart skip a few meets as his eyes gazed towards him and the smile grew so much more gentle. “Something wrong, man?” he asked, raising a brow curiously.

“No…” Techno mumbled, unsure of himself as he looked away and towards the sky. “Your hair is showing,” he noted calmly, fighting back a snicker as hands quickly moved to pull the beanie back down. “Are the feathers underneath white?” he asked, not being able to help it much.

Quackity hissed lightly through his teeth at the question, embarrassment pushing at his cheeks as he pulled the beanie over his eyes. “Screw off,” he grumbled, but after a short pause added; “They might be… don’t tell anyone.”

A smile spread across the piglin’s face, mostly from being right, but he also got an odd satisfaction from Quackity telling him about it willingly. Yet, he also felt a little guilty. “Sorry if that bothered ya,” he glanced over again, gently letting his hand touch Quackity’s shoulder. “I didn’ mean to.”

“It’s fine,” he replied, shrugging his shoulder up into touch.

Techno’s hand flinched back a bit as he realized fully that he initiated contact. 

“I’m not used to people seeing my feathers, y’know? I’m usually pretty on top of keeping my hair hidden,” Quackity chuckled softly, but there was a distance to it as his shoulder returned to its place. “I guess… I’m kinda relaxed around you," he confessed.

"Mm." Techno glanced over him before gazing at the stars. "If it makes you feel any better, I feel at ease with you," he admitted in return. "You're uhm… you're easy to be around," he said with a bit of a nod to himself.

A coo left Quackity. "You have such a way with words," he teased, peeking from under the beanie with a glint to his eyes. "Are you a middle schooler? Seriously," he rolled onto his side, grinning. "Don't you know how to compliment people?"

He raised a brow. "Do I look like I do it frequently?" he snarked back, eyes rolling but a smile appeared. "What, want me to say your eyes are pretty?" 

"Do you really think so?" Quackity replied, batting his lashes as Techno peered over. 

"... Yeah." Techno said honestly, partially to wipe the smile from Quackity's face. "Weren't you supposed to be tired?" he changed the subject, huffing out his nose a bit.

He heard small sputtering. 

"Wait- no  _ backtrack _ ." He wormed his way closer, putting his hands on Techno's arm. "You- you think my eyes are pretty?" he asked, a tad eager.

The piglin had to resist the urge to look away and retreat from the touch, humming softly in consideration. "I said so, didn't I?" He was confident in tone but nervous butterflies filled his stomach. "Why? Did you not know?" He felt a squeeze to his arm. "I like the color. It's dark enough that light sparkles off of 'em, almost like some weird mirror," he chuckled. 

"Some weird mirror?" Quackity scoffed but his face was red. "You really aren't that good at this," he stated with a sheepish chuckle. "If I were you I'd say…"

"Something cheesy like my eyes are the map to your soul?" Techno guessed.

Quackity didn't respond right away, instead mumbling "shit" under his breath. 

It gained him a small chuckle. 

"Uh… how about… you're hot?" He laughed softly. "You're really pretty when you fight with your hair down. How about that?" 

"I'd say that to you?" Techno asked.

Quackity shook his head. "No, no. I'm saying that to  _ you _ . You are gorgeous when your fighting and your hair blows everywhere," he gestures loosely. "You look angelic." 

Techno's cheeks dusted pink and he coughed into his hand, turning his head away. "I- uh. Thanks," he murmured. His arm tensed as one of Quackity's hands trailed and he sucked on his cheek once it gently grabbed his own. 

"Uhm," he heard the hybrid begin, "thank you for bringing me along this time around." He squeezed his hand gently, making Techno's heart speed up a bit. "I mean it. I know I'm not the best travel buddy-"

"Didn't we just talk about how you're better than the kids?" Techno interrupted.

Quackity laughed. "I'm not done, shut up." He squeezed his hand again. "I'm not the best travel buddy but I enjoyed travelling with you. I hope we can do it again sometime," he sounded beyond genuine and kind. 

Techno melted into the tone. "Yeah… I wouldn't mind that."

Once again a silence settled between them and this time, when Techno glanced towards Quackity, he was fast asleep. 

He sighed softly but smiled, gently squeezing the hand that was still entangled in his own before sitting up.

He began the awkward process of picking up the hybrid next to him and kind of putting him in the tent and then rolling him towards the back. It definitely wasn’t his most graceful moment but he was as gentle as possible the entire time. He closed up the flap and shuffled things around until Quakity and him had their blankets. They were dumb enough to only bring too- and while Techno was okay with just his one, he  _ was _ a walking furnace. Night was cold and Quackity developed a habit over the course of their trip to cuddle up to him and chirp and coo until Techno patted his head and held him back. 

The first morning after that was a bit awkward but by now they’ve done it dozens of times. Techno still gained butterflies in his chest regardless. Even now as Quackity shuffled closer and nuzzled against his arm, wrapping his arms around it softly. He groaned and chirped for the attention, shivering against the coolness around them until Techno turned onto his side and returned the embrace in the awkward position, fully prepared for his arm to be numb in the morning. 

And, maybe by that point he’d be able to tell Quackity what he really felt about him.

**Author's Note:**

> these two vibe so much in my head but all I've been doing for the last two days is argue at school and then watching Moomins lmao. -anon Jams


End file.
